


Where is the Lie?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [281]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Lies, Post-Series, Punishment, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Telling lies is naughty, young man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the Lie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 August 2016  
> Word Count: 531  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 12. "I saw you, right there."  
> Summary: "Telling lies is naughty, young man."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is partially based off a comment from my beta about wanting to see Jacob acting out in some way, instead of always being such a sweet little boy. I actually have another idea for that prompt, but this one partially fits the bill, too, so I went with it. I like reminding Ann that the Power still works and wants what IT wants, regardless of the whims of mere mortals.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Miss Margot is out by the pool."

Glancing up sharply at Jacob's words, Ann is on her feet as soon as she fully registers what he's said. "Wait. What did you say, Jacob?"

He repeats himself, then chews on his bottom lip. She can see the confusion and fear in his eyes. A part of her wants to reassure him, but she also knows that she needs to see to Margot's physical safety before Jacob's emotional safety in this instance. No one wants to deal with the backlash if something should happen to Margot. She races past him, knowing on some level that he'll follow behind her. When she gets out to the patio, there's no one there.

"Jacob, are you telling stories?" she asks when he comes up next to her. "Telling lies is naughty, young man."

"No, Miss Ann. She was here. I saw her. I promise she was."

Ann shakes her head and turns Jacob around by the shoulders. "Inside now, Jacob. There is no way that Margot could get out here by herself. You go take a timeout for telling lies."

"I didn't lie!" Jacob replies, bursting into tears and resisting her urging for him to go inside. "Papa and Daddy said lying is bad. I'm not a bad boy."

"Go, Jacob, right now. Don't make me call your fathers at work to tell them that you're lying _and_ being disobedient. Go sit in your room until I tell you to come out. No drawing and no games. You think about what happens when you lie."

Still sobbing, Jacob goes inside to do his punishment, stomping up the stairs in childish rebellion. She follows him into the house and waits to hear the slamming of his door, something that Veronica always did. When it doesn't come, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly to release her own anger. She'll definitely have a talk with James and Patrick because this isn't normal behavior for the usually good-natured boy.

Stepping into the solar where Margot likes to sit the most if she's not outside with any of the adults, Ann is startled to smell the obvious scent of chlorine. Coming closer to her friend, she sees Margot's slippers and the hem of her dressing gown are wet, but there's no ammonia smell that she'd associate with any kind of accident. Margot's face is slack, indicating the stroke overwhelming her attempts to stay lucid.

"Margot?" Ann asks softly. "Dear, can you hear me?"

"Swimming," is the reply she gets, slightly muffled.

"What was that, Margot?"

"John wanted to take me swimming with him. The boy stopped him before I fell in."

Ann stares at her for a long moment, unsure how to deal with this. Did Jacob somehow actually tell the truth? He's not supposed to see living people's spirits moving around, only those who have passed away. But if John's spirit is involved…

"Margot? How did your slippers and robe get wet?"

"John."

When no further answer comes, Ann sighs and suddenly is unsure of how to proceed. She needs to talk to James and Patrick, but first she needs to get Margot into dry clothes.


End file.
